Instituto Michaelis
by Venus Cuuhlourne
Summary: Un prefecto estricto que tiene odio hacia cierta pelinegra. Y una alumna con la boca más floja del mundo, quien no permitirá que éste sujeto la trate mal. El instituto Michaelis ha abierto sus puertas a alumnos pobres pero inteligentes llamados, "Los terribles becados". /IchiRuki & GrimmLili.


Los personajes no son míos, son de Tite Kubo, yo solo los utilizo para hacer historias sin fines de lucro.

Esta idea para fic se me ocurrió mientras veía la novela de Rebelde como tantas veces, jaja, y se basa en la relación que tienen Castor Gastón y José Lujan, aunque solo en el trato de ellos, más allá no tiene nada qué ver. Espero que les pueda gustar, es mi primer fic. :)

**Summary:** Un prefecto estricto que tiene odio hacia cierta pelinegra. Y una alumna con la boca más floja del mundo, quien no permitirá que éste sujeto la trate mal. El instituto Michaelis ha abierto sus puertas a alumnos pobres pero inteligentes llamados, "Los terribles becados". /IchiRuki & GrimmLili.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Instituto Michaelis**

**Capítulo 1. La alumna becada**

* * *

Desagradable.

Esa era la palabra que tenían en mente todos los alumnos del instituto Michaelis. Era totalmente desagradable que el nuevo director dejara entrar a gentuza a ese instituto de gran renombre.

Desde su inicio el Instituto Michaelis que abarcaba casi un estado, pues iba desde el preescolar hasta el bachillerato profesional, había educado a las mentes más importantes del país nipón, a los alumnos más adinerados, las personas que en un futuro serían las cabezas del país o de grandes empresas familiares.

En el presente, después de casi medio siglo con sus estrictas reglas sobre la casta de la familia, el nuevo director había decidido apoyar a los jóvenes con menos recursos y así permitir un porcentaje pequeño de alumnos becados que tenían que tener excelencia académica como requisito para matricularse.

Y los alumnos regulares del instituto, los "limpios" o "puros", como se hacían llamar, estaban enfadados, incluso un centenar de padres había mandado sus quejas por correo, pero el director les hizo saber que no cambiaría de idea, que si no les parecía su decisión podían simplemente retirar a sus hijos del instituto.

—¡NO! ―Lloriqueaba una adolescente rubia pegada como un koala a las piernas de una chica alta de cabello largo ―. ¡NO TE VAYAS, NELL!

—De verdad lo siento, Lilinnette, ¡por favor no lo hagas más difícil! Me harás llorar de nuevo ―Se lamentaba la peliverde mientras intentaba caminar a pesar del gran peso extra que llevaba en un pie. Sus mayordomos ya se habían encargado de llevar las cosas de la señorita Oddershvank a las Hummers limusinas y ya solo faltaba despedirse de su compañera de cuarto. Muchos alumnos como Neliel estaban abandonando el instituto por órdenes de sus padres ―. Llamaré en cuanto pueda, te escribiré correos.

—Bien ―Se levantó Lilinnette para darle un abrazo fuerte ―. Espero que me toque una compañera de cuarto tan buena como tú, maldita ―Se acongojó la rubia. Neliel simplemente sonrió.

—Tan altanera como siempre, Lili-chan.

—Cállate, ya sabes que odio que me digan así, aunque tal vez por esta vez te perdone.

—Basta de lloriqueos ―musitó una voz hosca y llena de repulsión hacia la presente muestra de cariño entre las amigas. Se trataba de un hombre de cabello azul desalineado que vestía con un traje blanco muy elegante ―Señorita Oddershvank, debe abandonar el instituto ya mismo. ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

—¿Qué… NO VEZ QUE ME ESTOY DESPIDIENDO, ESTÚPIDO PREFECTO DE MIERDA? ―gritó Lilinnette con cara de serpiente venenosa.

—¡¿Qué cómo me llamaste, fastidiosa pitufa?! ―Un par de venitas resaltaron en la frente de Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, uno de los prefectos. Él era un joven adulto de no más de treinta años que había sido alumno del instituto y había tenido el privilegio de trabajar allí como prefecto. Uno de los más temidos, por cierto. Bien, no temidos para gente rara como Lilinnette Gingerbuck, la posible única chica con la boca más floja del plantel.

—Lili-chan, ya me tengo que ir, por favor no te metas en problemas… bueno, al menos no en tantos ―rectificó Neliel ―. Y no le contestes así a tus mayores, ya que por eso vives en detención, querida.

—Adiós, Neliel ―Asintió Lilinnette mirando cómo el prefecto Jagerjaques la escoltaba fuera del área de dormitorios.

La pequeña rubia vio cómo su amiga se alejaba. No quería que se fuera. Lilinnette estaba quieta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no era fácil para ella abrirse con las personas y por eso le afectaba tanto el que su amiga Neliel se fuera.

La adolescente se dio media vuelta y se metió a su cuarto, tirándose en la cama como si hubiera trabajado todo el día. No quería asistir al primer día de clases aquella mañana… sí, no asistiría, tenía flojera y probablemente estaba deprimida, lo mejor era quedarse todo el día en la habitación y atragantarse de helado de vainilla.

No tuvo una mejor opción.

* * *

**.****ɸ****.**

Sinceramente, ella prefería mil veces su antigua escuela pública. Pero su abuelo había dicho que sería un gran orgullo si su querida nieta favorita (claro, el viejo no tenía otra) se graduara de un instituto tan prestigioso como el Michaelis. Así que por culpa de su gran inteligencia, Kuchiki Rukia había sido aceptada como la primera becada del instituto Michaelis.

Rentó un taxi para llevar todas las cosas que necesitaba e instalarse en su propia habitación, ya que una de las reglas del instituto era que los estudiantes debían estar viviendo en el campus de lunes a viernes. Cuando el taxi paró en la entrada del Michaelis, a Rukia quiso darle un paro cardíaco. ¡La estúpida universidad era enorme!

Y no la había conocido antes porque el examen de admisión lo habían presentado todos los candidatos a becados en un lugar aparte del instituto ya que no se permitía entrar a ningún becado sin antes haber sido aceptado oficialmente. Rukia tuvo que presentar su identificación del instituto en la caseta de estacionamiento. El taxista le ayudo a bajar su equipaje que consistía en dos maletas grandes color verde militar y una mochila aparte que Rukia colgaba tras su espalda.

Le agradeció al taxista y éste se fue. Mientras ella iba caminando, los estudiantes que iban pasando a un lado de ella la veían como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente y veían con aún más terror el taxi que la había traído.

—Debe ser una becada ―Había alcanzado a escuchar Rukia y frunció el ceño, su mejor defensa. _"Estúpidos niños ricos"_ pensó, continuando con su camino. No sabía a dónde demonios dirigirse hasta que entró por la puerta automática que se abrió para ella, sorprendiendo a Rukia. Todos los estudiantes iban solo con su mochila y se reían de ella. ¿Por qué demonios no llevaban su equipaje como ella? Rukia empezó a sentirse fuera de lugar.

—Hey ―Una voz masculina y ronca la detuvo. Había un estudiante vestido con un traje pulcramente blanco. Estaba recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y viéndola con el ceño fruncido. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención de ese sujeto no era lo refinado que estaba vestido, no, sino su extraño cabello color naranja que nunca antes había visto ―. No se permite entrar con eso ―Le señaló la maleta grande con la barbilla, sin siquiera moverse.

—De acuerdo, teñido, ¿entonces podrías decirme qué hacer? Soy nueva aquí ―Le explicó, tragándose su vergüenza.

—En primer lugar: Bienvenida. En segundo: mi color de cabello es natural. En tercer lugar: este es el edificio de clases, el edificio de dormitorios está más atrás, pasando un puente. Y por último: más respeto, señorita, soy uno de los prefectos de este instituto ―musitó con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, al parecer el que le hubiera llamado "teñido" le había molestado verdaderamente.

Al escucharlo, Rukia dio un respingo.

—Oh, no sabía que usted… ah… lo siento… yo solo… ―¡Maldición! ¡Empezando el año y empezando mal! Ya de seguro se había ganado el odio de ese prefecto ―. Soy una de las nuevas becadas, no sé casi nada de este lugar.

—Tranquila ―Abrió los ojos y le sonrió, burlándose de su rostro patéticamente confundido ―. Acompáñeme, le ayudaré a buscar su dormitorio. Deme eso ―Caminó hasta ella y le quitó la maleta de las manos, lo cual Rukia agradeció ya que estaba sumamente pesada para ella.

"_¡Qué bien! No se enfadó, al parecer este tipo es muy agradable"_ pensó Rukia arrastrando la maleta de ruedas y dejándole la otra al prefecto caballeroso. Salieron de nuevo y comenzaron a transitar por un camino asfaltado por donde algunos muebles iban.

—Los estudiantes no se molestan en ir a sus dormitorios el primer día, sus respectivos mayordomos se aseguran de dejar todas las cosas de sus amos en sus habitaciones y también se encargan de acondicionarlas.

—Ya veo ―exclamó Rukia asombrada ―. Me pregunto si los becados no tendremos problemas si llegamos tarde.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Si tiene problemas puedo hablar con su profesor de la primera hora y explicarle la situación. ―Le ofreció amablemente. Y es que Kurosaki Ichigo suponía lo que debía ser un becado porque él mismo fue un becado, pero no en Michaelis, sino en otro instituto hermano llamado Phantomhive, ahí lo habían tratado como si trajera la peste negra tan solo por ser becado.

—Gracias ―sonrió, sorprendida de la hospitalidad del prefecto.

—¿Le notificaron qué habitación tendría?

—Sí, la 112.

—Ouch ―Ichigo hizo un gesto de preocupación ajena.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Un amigo mío que también es prefecto siempre tiene problemas con la chica de ese cuarto.

—Espero caerle bien.

—El director ha dispuesto un buzón de quejas anónimas para todo el alumnado y será leído semanalmente, es por si los becados tienen algún problema.

—Odio esto. Odio que nos miren como si fuésemos la peste andando.

—Vamos, no les hagas caso ―rió Ichigo y se dio un golpe mental por haberle tomado tanta confianza a la chica como para hablarle de tu ―. Ya verá que pronto se acostumbraran.

Los dos continuaron caminando un poco más por la acera hasta llegar a un enorme edificio hecho de piedra pulida, tenía en el centro una glorieta llena de flores coloridas y algunos autos estaban retirándose de allí. Llegaron hasta la hilera de escalones de mármol viejo y entraron por una puerta enorme de color negro hecha de metal negro, la cual les abrió una señorita vestida de sirvienta.

—Pasen. ¡Ah, Kurosaki-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Le preguntó la peligris fornida.

—Hola, Kotetsu, acompaño a la señorita hasta su habitación, es la 112. ―La saludó Ichigo amablemente.

—Adelante ―Les sonrió ―. Bienvenida… ehm…

—Kuchiki ―dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole, provocando un estremecimiento en la espalda del prefecto, quién bajó la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido ―. Soy Kuchiki Rukia.

—Oh, bienvenida, Kuchiki-sama ―Kotetsu le hizo una leve reverencia.

—¿Kuchiki… Rukia? ―preguntó Ichigo viéndola sin poder creerlo totalmente, negando la realidad. Ella no podía ser una Kuchiki, no, ella era amable, humilde. No, no podía ser una Kuchiki.

—Sí, eso dije ―asintió Rukia ―. ¿Algún problema?

Kuchiki, un apellido detestable para Ichigo.

El sonido de una maleta pesada cayendo bruscamente contra el suelo se escuchó de repente, sobresaltando a Kotetsu y Rukia, quienes vieron a Ichigo con sorpresa, buscando alguna explicación de su parte para repentino acto grosero.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Kurosaki-san? ―Se preocupó Kotetsu.

Ichigo se giró abruptamente y empezó a caminar por donde vino, dejando a Rukia por su cuenta.

—¡Hey, Kurosaki-san! ¿No ibas a acompañar a Kuchiki-san? ―Le gritó la peligris.

El pelinaranja se detuvo y solo volvió el rostro un poco.

—Mejor que se acostumbre a un ambiente donde no es bien recibida. Y apúrese, Kuchiki, que ya es hora de entrar a clases y tendrá problemas si llega tarde ―exclamó con una voz hosca, oscura, mirando a Rukia con los ojos empequeñecidos, inyectados de odio y desprecio.

Finalmente el prefecto Kurosaki se fue de allí, dejando a Rukia con un mar de sentimientos encontrados: agradecimiento por haberla traído hasta el edificio de dormitorios, pero también rabia y sobretodo confusión por la última reacción del tipo.

—¡¿Qué se cree ese bastardo?! ¡Es un bipolar! ―rugió Rukia apretando fuertemente sus puños.

—No sé qué le pase a Kurosaki-san, él normalmente es muy servicial. Probablemente se siente mal, Kuchiki-san. Pero no te preocupes, vamos, yo te llevo hasta tu dormitorio ―Le ofreció amablemente Isane Kotetsu, cargando sin mayor dificultad las dos maletas de Rukia, dejándola con los ojos abiertos como platos. La mujer tenía una fuerza brutal. Y además, era muy amable.

Rukia prefirió dejar pasar su reciente enojo y mejor concentrarse en su primer día en esa cárcel de ricos. Después de todo, ya se las pagaría ese mequetrefe llamado prefecto Kurosaki Ichigo, lo haría pagar caro esa humillación o se dejaba de llamar Kuchiki Rukia.

¿Qué le depararía a Rukia en el famoso Instituto Michaelis? ¿Cómo se llevará con su compañera de cuarto? Pero sobre todo, ¿qué pasará entre el prefecto Kurosaki y la alumna Kuchiki?


End file.
